


What Do They Do on a Rainy Night in Inaba

by canis_m



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canis_m/pseuds/canis_m





	What Do They Do on a Rainy Night in Inaba

Rainy nights were best, the old man had told them, and tonight it was just barely drizzling, with a mist that wasn't fog (they would never be quite at ease with fog) rising from the river. Yukiko brought her umbrella, still unopened because the mist felt so good on her face. Chie brought a flashlight and the fishing rod, and the two of them sat on the concrete blocks that served as a makeshift pier, letting their legs dangle over the edge.

Yukiko's toes didn't quite reach the surface of the water. The skirt she'd worn went to her knees, and the June night air was cool but not cold on her shins. It was a good excuse to huddle into Chie's side--not that she needed an excuse for that, or to nestle her hands into the pockets of Chie's zippered sweatshirt. Chie turned from baiting the hook by the flashlight long enough to plant a kiss on her nose, and Yukiko sputtered.

"Someone might see," she said, glancing around, though there was no one else on the flood plain at this hour, not on a night like this.

"So put up the umbrella," said Chie.

"You can put it up. My hands are busy." She slid them out from Chie's pockets and under the shirt, under the camisole, until she found skin.

"So are mine and--argh, that tickles! There you go again with the distracting, you--distractor! And I can't hold the umbrella and the fishing pole at the same time!"

Yukiko muffled her giggles. "Not so loud, you'll scare the fish."

In the end she did open the umbrella, holding it upright where their shoulders met, and Chie cast the line. It had been sweet of Souji to leave the rod with Chie when he left town. It gave her a reason to be out after dark, in a quiet place, and since it wouldn't do for a high school girl to be out at night alone, not after last year's murders, Yukiko had to go with her. Their parents still didn't like it much, but allowed it as long as they both kept their phones on, and promised to call right away if they saw anyone strange.

Stranger than themselves, anyway. After two fish got away Chie put down the rod without a trace of exasperation. "Okay," she said, "I did my token actual fishing. No one can say I didn't actually fish."

"I wouldn't tell," said Yukiko, "even if you didn't."

"I know, but--" Chie grinned. It was the last thing Yukiko saw before the beam of the flashlight zigzagged away. "Maybe someday I'll catch something?"

"Maybe you will." Yukiko reached for her arm; the drizzle beyond the umbrella had left tiny beads of moisture from Chie's elbow to her wrist. Yukiko pulled it close to her and rubbed, spreading warmth along the skin under her hand. Chie made a tiny happy sound, sliding her arm out of Yukiko's grasp only to wrap it around her waist and hug her close. It wasn't fair that Chie had both hands free, and Yukiko had only one, but she liked the shelter of the umbrella curving around them, hiding them from anyone who might happen by, even if she had to hold it up.

They kissed for a long time in the dark, with the flashlight still on but smothered against Chie's hip. Their legs sidled against each other over the water, not quite able to twine, and when Chie tilted into the kiss her head knocked the umbrella sideways. She grumbled. Yukiko nearly laughed into her mouth and laid a hand on her cheek to keep her from wincing away, and pretty soon they forgot all about it.

When they finally let go to breathe, Chie was panting. "It's too bad--the grass is wet."

"Huh?"

"Because this concrete is just awkward."

"Oh. I guess you're right." Yukiko wondered if that meant they were stopping. She squirmed in dismay and clung to a handful of Chie's shirt. It wasn't like she had any intention of taking her clothes off--not in a place like this--but at least she'd had the sense to wear a skirt instead of jeans. After an uncertain pause she reached for Chie's hand again and brought it to her thigh, on top of the skirt, not quite high enough up to make her feel like an outrageous hussy. Only a moderate hussy. Not Hussydyne but Hussylao. She was probably turning bright red, but maybe in the dark it didn't matter.

Chie's hand squeezed gently, reassuringly. "Yukiko?"

She shut her eyes and hid her face in Chie's shoulder. "I'm kind of--c-could you--"

"Oh my gosh." When Yukiko gave a whimper of shame, Chie exclaimed, "No, no, it's okay! Wow, it must be the fire thing! It just takes me way longer to get going."

"The--the fire thing?"

"You know." Yukiko could hear the grin in Chie's voice. "Getting you all hot."

The fire thing, indeed. Now she really was blushing. "S-stop it."

"Stop it?" The hand on her leg froze.

"No, I mean--stop _teasing,_" blurted Yukiko, and Chie did.


End file.
